


Episode Thirty-two

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [32]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	Episode Thirty-two

**Simon: **What are you thinking about, prince?

**Tristan: **Mushrooms.

**Simon: **…Seriously?

**Tristan: **What? Yes! I want some morels so badly right now. Fried up in a garlic butter cream sauce with beef tenderloin and roasted asparagus. Oh, maybe carrots too! Willow loves carrots. I have everything for it.

**Simon: **That sounds absolutely delicious, and you’re adorable.

**Tristan: **With you for dessert.

**Simon laughed: **That’s the face I thought I saw.

**Tristan: **See, you weren’t entirely wrong. **He sighed: **How does this look over here, Simon?

**Simon: **How would I even be able to tell when you’re standing next to it looking better than it ever could?

**Tristan giggled: **You’re not helpful!

**Simon: **I think it looks good in both places you’ve tried, and I know you’ve been moving it back and forth all week. I say you leave it _there_ for a month now and see how you feel. We don’t have anyone else visiting who would be making judgements about it until then.

**Tristan: **Yeah, you’re right. **He sat down: **Hira’s coming to visit, but she doesn’t care about décor much. You know, she once let one of her framed pictures sit crooked for like three months.

**Simon laughed and gasped: **How did you survive that, darling?

**Tristan giggled: **I don’t know! I finally just fixed it on an impulse and told her, and she was like, _Petey, how long has it been? I do like to know when you’re suffering so I can at least enjoy it._

**Simon snorted: **She knows you. You told her about your name change?

**Tristan: **I did! This was a long time ago. I also told Colin. Hira’s been calling me Tristy now usually, if she doesn’t use Tristan. She’s really liking that she can call me Testy Tristy when I’m being grumpy.

**Simon laughed: **I bet! What about your mother?

**Tristan sighed: **I did.

**Simon: **I know you did, but you hadn’t talked about it yet.

**Tristan sat down: **She’s okay. Like, she doesn’t really love it, but it seems like a lot of it is her having to deal with others dealing with it. Which is kind of ridiculous, like, my cousin Chris changed his name when he started his acting career, and it was no big deal. So I don’t know what’s going on.

**Simon: **Is Chris… like... straight and everything?

**Tristan laughed: **Sorry, how you said it was funny. Is he… you _know_…. _straight_?

**Simon snorted: **This... is the Twilight Zone.

**Tristan giggled: **Right? Anyway, no, he’s not straight but everyone thinks he is and he relies on not being out for his career. Like only a few of us know. I guess you’re probably right, there’s other stuff going on there.

**Simon:** I don’t know, but I wouldn’t doubt it. Well, I’m here for you. I like your name because it’s attached to you. I’d been thinking about how I’ve been liking it more than your old name… even though that was what I was used to and I was messing it up in my head and getting frustrated with myself. The only reason I was so attached to your old name was because it was you. Hearing and saying that name meant _you_. You could have shown up with any name when I met you and the same feeling would be there, so what’s the attachment to that name? But this name… you thought about it so long and picked it for yourself. What could be more you than that?

**Tristan: **(crying)

**Simon: **Is that good crying?

**Tristan laughed: **Yes. You’re sweet.

**Simon: **Okay. That’s good. I love you. I love you so much. Come here.

**Tristan: **I got snot all over your shirt. I’m sorry.

**Simon: **Shirts can be washed. You can blow your nose right on my shirt if you want to.

**Tristan laughed: **Why are you always so together?

**Simon: **It’s only with your help. That’s practically your line! Remember when I spilled food all over myself at that restaurant that didn’t have any prices on the menu… with your whole family, the ones you don’t even like, and I was wearing that shirt you just bought for me because I was too anxious about all my other shirts? You told me shirts can be washed and handed me another one! The same shirt! And you took my messy shirt. I kept wanting to ask to where you even were keeping both of them and why you brought it with? Or had two in the first place.

**Tristan: **You told me about your first big date and how you spilled chili on your shirt and couldn’t do anything about it. You were so nervous about that dinner and kept joking about scotch guarding the shirt so I went back and bought a second one. I just told my family I left my lotion in the car and got it for you and avoided the table. Same with the stained one. I did have to play it off to the waitress though.

**Simon laughed: **Oh no. What did she say?

**Tristan: **Oh, nothing bad! She was just concerned. My family definitely didn’t notice. Well, maybe mom. She notices everything.

**Simon: **She definitely did, but she might have been the only one, yes. I saw her smirk into her wine glass.

**Tristan: **Oh! Speaking of wine, I need to text Colin back.

**Simon laughed: **Okay. Does it have to do with wine or just Colin?

**Tristan: **Both, really! He’s hoping I’ll come visit when his new house is all finished. He wants to come here too. I was kind of thinking he could come while Hira is here, actually. I was meaning to ask him and just kind of already assumed and was thinking ahead to buying the wine he likes.

**Simon: **That’s next week though, right?

**Tristan: **Yeah, but he has a pretty open schedule usually. I thought I’d offer either way! It’s fun to have everyone together. Unless you don’t want to do that?

**Simon: **Oh no, that’s perfectly fine with me; it just seemed short notice. Especially if he doesn’t want to stay at the house.

**Tristan: **Nah, not a big deal. He can get a hotel or whatever fast enough. He also has a ton of other friends here and some of our extended family. There has to be someone out of town this time of year and he could stay there.

**Simon: **I… see. **He laughed: **I’d say different lifestyles than I’m used to, but we’ve been doing that too, huh?

**Tristan: **Yes, but you’re not used to it yet.

**Simon: **True—

**Tristan: **Yes! He’s going to come too! He just answered.

**Simon: **Well, alright! Oh! I meant to tell you, there’s one day during the visit that I’ll be volunteering. I get to talk to people about _raccoons_.

**Tristan: **Oooh! Your favorite thing!

**Simon: **Yup, wasn’t going to miss that opportunity. I even found a rehabilitator with some kits to bring!

**Tristan: **What! Really? When? You didn’t tell me.

**Simon: **It was just today, Prince, I forgot. I was meaning to mention it at dinner. I was also kind of hoping that I could… this is conversation when we have more time, probably.

**Tristan: **We’re not short on time if you come talk to me while I start dinner.

* * *

**Simon: **Alright, so… I was hoping that I could do some wildlife rehab. Not here, but back in Granite Falls. Raccoons mostly. It’s a lot of mess and a lot of work, so I understand completely if that’s too much for you. I’d say I’d clean it all up, but I know I won’t do it at the speed you’ll want it to be done, and I know how you work with that, so I want to be absolutely sure we’re both on board for that. I don’t want you to feel pressured at all. I’d be doing the trained work, for sure. It wouldn’t be for a while yet. Also, the first one isn’t wildlife exactly. She’s a beautiful, big fluffy dog who’s just a couple years old and her owner passed in an accident.

**Tristan: **Oh no… Poor baby.

**Simon: **Mark actually told me. I didn’t even know he had my number, but he sent me a picture of her. She’s living with him, Forrest, and Colin right now and their cats are not fans. Neither is Mark apparently, but he said he couldn’t deal with her being put in a shelter. It’s not that we _need_ to take her, he said he remembered that you really love dogs, and she’s really cute and playful… like you… His words. **He laughed:** I think he might have been a little drunk… it was sweet… and the truth! But anyway, he was hoping that you’d take her because he trusts you to take good care of her. I think he’s attached even though he’s not into dogs. Anyway, she’s a very cute dog, but I absolutely trust that he can find another good home for her if you don’t want another dog. I’m sure you do too, you know him better than I do, but just my two cents.

**Tristan laughed: **He did used to call me cute and playful a lot. Usually before he’d pin me down and tickle me.

**Simon: **Did you like that? Not a negative memory?

**Tristan: **Oh yeah! **He giggled: **I did like it. I’m just amused he said it again. I guess we’re all feeling a lot less weird about it now. Well anyway, yeah! I bet Spritzy would love a friend, she loves playing with other dogs. I mean, you know that. There’s more hair, but that’s okay, I’m already cleaning that up. I’ll have to think more about the wildlife rehab, but I think we can do that, especially if it’s kept mostly to one room?

**Simon: **Yeah, it would be for sure.

**Tristan: **And you know, if it’s at the other house, we have plenty of land there too. We could even build a comfy shed thing for you if you get really into it.

**Simon: **That’s true! Well, I’ll go pick up Willow from school now. I’ll make sure to tell her there are carrots.

**Tristan: **Oh my god… I remember being so offended when my mom shook a bag of baby carrots at me when I was refusing to leave the park but… I also wanted the carrots. So… that might get her to be less grumpy about leaving school.

**Simon laughed: **See? She does have a couple of your traits. Love you, be back soon.  
  



End file.
